<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>朝与夕 The Beginning &amp; The End by Eternal_Night_Sakura</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24962491">朝与夕 The Beginning &amp; The End</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternal_Night_Sakura/pseuds/Eternal_Night_Sakura'>Eternal_Night_Sakura</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>White Cat Legend, 大理寺日志</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:34:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,940</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24962491</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternal_Night_Sakura/pseuds/Eternal_Night_Sakura</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>在经历过一切后，李饼和陈拾意外来到平行世界，见到了这个世界里尚未经历千难万险的他们自己。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>李饼/陈拾</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>朝与夕 The Beginning &amp; The End</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>第一次使用AO3非常开心，试着放放最近一篇写出的东西看看，大理寺日志好像AO3上还没有属于它的Tag的样子？这一篇是被Lof上的Miko米米，米米太太画的动画李饼陈拾和漫画李饼陈拾相遇的漫画得到的灵感，感谢米米！</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　金乌将坠，白昼与黑夜之间最暧昧的时段来临。黄昏时分，夕阳的辉光自重重云霞的缝隙之间迸裂，将整个天空都染成了橙金色，光耀千里，辉煌万丈。</p><p>　　被夕辉斜照着的洛阳城已有大半落入阴影之中。街坊间的人们陆续散去，逐渐沉静下来的洛阳城带上了幽寂神秘的气息，与白日间恢宏繁盛的它相较别具一种苍凉的美感。</p><p>　　大理寺的庭院里，被秋色遍染的满树银杏叶金黄灿烂，被风一吹便有几片脱离了枝杈，旋舞而下，给铺了一地的零星金色又增加了散碎的几点。</p><p>　　“哒哒哒。”某个人脚步轻快地踩上落叶，小跑着穿过庭院。那是身着灰黑大理寺官服的陈拾，他正抱着两个卷轴和几张纸跑向少卿的厢房。途中，他偶然一抬头，漫天的绚烂晚霞便全部映入了他的眼中。那夕霞一片连着一片，从散漫到集聚，如环环相嵌般形成了一个漩涡一样的形状，而漩涡的中心就是日轮所在的方位，因此看上去就像天上有一个发着光的漩涡一样，非常特别。</p><p>　　“哇，今儿的天也恁好看。”没有在意那些云彩奇异的形状，只是于美景中得到了简单的快乐，陈拾带着笑容拉开了少卿厢房的门：“猫爷，恁要的文件俺带过来啦！”</p><p>　　暮鼓响，一更已到。大理寺少卿李饼轻轻动了动头顶的猫耳朵，头都没抬继续看着他的文件：“嗯，给我放案上吧。”</p><p>　　“好嘞！”陈拾欣然答应.但是他抬脚往里走的那个瞬间，变故陡生。一阵迅疾狂风卷起了庭院里的落叶尘埃，呼啸着朝着李饼和陈拾所在的方向冲来，如同气浪一般拍在陈拾背后，让陈拾脚下一不注意偏了一分绊到了门槛沿，往前一个趔趄差点摔倒。在身体前倾的时候陈拾没抱紧手里的纸张，于是那些纸片就被风一起卷走，拍在了李饼身后的屏风上。强大的风涌入门里的时候发出了轰轰的声响，把桌上一些轻小的物事都直接掀飞。在感受到那阵突如其来的风的时候李饼就惊得丢下手里的东西跳了起来，绒绒的白色猫爪已经下意识地按在了腰间刀上。他向前疾走两步，一把将还不清楚状况因而一脸懵的陈拾赶到了自己后面。</p><p>　　“猫爷，对不起，文件它——”陈拾慌乱地准备去捡被吹飞的文件。</p><p>　　“嘘！别动！”李饼高高竖起耳朵，如电的锐利眼神扫视着厢房外，寻找是否有异常之处。前一刻还风平浪静，无波无澜的，下一刻就突然起了这么大的风？崔倍又没在这里，怎么可能呢？！就算天气会有变化，也总会有迹可循，而这阵气流来得太过反常，反常到李饼担心会有什么危险。不怪他太过警惕，但是想想他都变成猫了，崔倍这种杀伤性因果律武器都有了，这大唐的幺蛾子难道还不够多吗？！</p><p>　　也发觉了这风不太对劲的陈拾转过身一低头，就看到地上有不知从何而来的淡淡白烟在流淌，已经蔓延到了他们的脚边。“……猫爷，你看这地上咋有雾在飘嘞？”</p><p>　　“嗯？”李饼垂眸一瞄，发现果然是。就在他想要循着方向追溯这些烟雾的来源时，这些雾像是决堤一般汹涌而来，顷刻之间就将这一片地方全部笼罩在了浓雾之中。陈拾吓得抱紧了手里的卷轴：“娘耶，这些怪雾打哪来的啊……”</p><p>　　陈拾和李饼不过隔着一步的距离，但是在陈拾眼中李饼的背影已经被雾遮得淡了几分。超出两步远的事物就已只剩下一个淡淡的影子，再远一点距离以外的东西那更是都被淹没在了白雾之中。</p><p>　　事情越来越诡异了。过人的视力在这样的浓雾中毫无用武之地，李饼压下眉头，将注意力全部放在听觉上。</p><p>　　“……牵着我的手，这雾不太对劲……”一个轻轻的声音从庭院的方向传来，被李饼超绝的听力捕捉到。李饼抖了抖耳朵，那个声音让他感觉哪里有点不对劲，具体的却又说不上来。但是，可以确定的是，那个声音不属于他所知的这个大理寺中的任何人，而这样的声音出现在这里本身已经太过不寻常。他将手中刀抽出刀鞘两分，提高声音对着庭院的方向吼道：“谁在那里？！”</p><p>　　“咦……？”一声不同于刚刚那个声音，让李饼觉得有些耳熟的疑问声传入他的耳中，但是那声音太轻太短，李饼没能回忆起那到底是谁的声音。但是这下他能够确认了，庭院的方向，藏身在雾中的起码有两个人。下一瞬，随着锵地一声清脆的刀鸣响起，一个带着怒意的吼声也从雾中传了过来：“何方狂徒，竟敢擅闯大理寺？！”</p><p>　　“咦？！”听到那个声音，陈拾发出短促的疑问声，惊疑不定地看了看声音传来的方向，又看向李饼。但是李饼此刻无心在意陈拾的行动，刚刚的声音仿佛把大理寺当成对方自己的地盘一样，这意思他们反倒成了大理寺的外人了？！这完全激怒了李饼。他迅速从刀鞘中抽出刀，挽了个刀花：“放肆！尔等算什么人物，也敢在此大放厥词？！”</p><p>　　“口气不小！”雾中传来带着怒气的冷笑，随之锵地一声清脆的刀鸣响起，简直和刚刚李饼抽刀时所发出的一模一样的声音明明白白地摆明了是威吓和挑衅。“阁下又算什么角色，我倒想讨教讨教！”</p><p>　　李饼攥紧了手中的刀。不管对方是什么人，总之一定是个巨大的威胁！李饼想道，下一刻，他侧过头往身后方向一瞥。但是在去解决那个人之前，还有一个问题，就是身后这个人的安全……</p><p>　　“陈拾你找地方躲好，不要动。”李饼后倾身体，压低声音嘱咐道。</p><p>　　“诶……”感觉李饼不该和对方发生冲突，却说不出个所以然来的陈拾眉毛都快打结了，他张开口：“可是猫爷……”</p><p>　　“也不要发出声音！”凌厉地瞪了一眼陈拾，李饼成功地吓到自家随身书吏让他暂时闭了嘴。随即李饼提起全部的警惕，向着雾中走去。</p><p>　　雾很浓，此时夕暮的微弱阳光根本穿不过。对方很谨慎，后续再没有其他声音传出，无法判断他们现在往哪里移动了，因此李饼只能凭借着刚刚那个挑衅的声音传来的方向，猜测对方现在大概的位置。举着刀，时刻注意着周围的声息和景象，李饼一步一步在雾中摸索着移动，一双澄澈的琥珀猫眼在雾中亮得仿佛两盏灯。</p><p>　　前进到大概距离刚刚声音发出的地方一半的位置，李饼的双眼蓦地在雾中对上了两点黄光。看雾中浮现的比他稍高的淡淡身影，与常人迥异的头部轮廓之上，那两点诡异黄光赫然正是那人眼睛反射出来的光！</p><p>　　李饼双瞳骤缩！这个人走来的时候竟然一点声音都没有！</p><p>　　但是这一瞬即逝的惊讶不会妨碍到李饼做出的及时反应。“找到你了！”李饼毫不迟疑，持刀前刺，直直向雾中那人胸口方向而去！但是同时一点寒芒也破空而来，刺向李饼的胸口。</p><p>　　眸光一闪，李饼往旁腾挪一步闪过袭来的刀锋，手中刀刺势一转，改为自下而上的斜撩。而那人为了躲开刺招也向与李饼相反的方向移了一步，接着他斜劈手中刀，两把刀刃猛然相击擦得火花四溅，清厉刀鸣声如炸裂般传向四方。</p><p>　　劈下的力道强于自下而上的撩招，被压制的李饼不得不避其锋芒，旋身一扭收刀而回。“你到底是谁？！”从这份力道和过的招认识到敌人很强的李饼抬眸，刚刚闪电般的交战之中注意力全在武器之上，他甚至没来得及分心去看一眼对方的模样。</p><p>　　“这话该我问才对！”又是有点熟悉到令人烦躁却不知道是谁的声音传入耳中。“自讨苦吃！”李饼狠狠咬牙，前冲一步挥砍而去，被对方双手持刀架住了攻势。</p><p>　　“不自量力！”嘴上功夫也不放下，这么回了一句之后，对方使力一擦架开李饼的刀，在那一瞬间两人的武器都偏开，两人只要这时候看向对方的面容，就能得以窥见对方的模样——可是他们像约好了一样错身而过，没有看到对方的长相。然后两人各自腾挪一步，同时做出了一样的选择，各自回身，相对战斗。</p><p>　　仗着那一点点的身高优势，对方压制性地一刀下劈。距离太近李饼一时无法躲开，被迫双手举刀挡了一下，然后借着接刀的那一闪即逝的时机轻灵地闪身引开刀上的力道，改而一腿抽出试图去扫对方的下盘。而察觉了李饼这一招的对方则放弃了继续攻击的机会往后撤了一步。这一招落空之后，李饼起身站稳。看着雾中浅淡的人影，他紧锁着双眉微微沉身，举着刀摆出适合随时攻击的架势。</p><p>　　但是这战斗风格怎么……这么熟悉？这样快而迅猛的风格，这样的速度和力道，简直和他自己如出一辙！简直像……世界上存在另外一个他自己一样。但是这怎么可能呢。在这交战的间隙，李饼疑惑至极地想着，对面这个人到底什么来头？</p><p>　　虽然雾气能够成为他们最好的掩护，但是两个人都不约而同地选择了不退，而是往前。极近距离的交战虽然危险，但是丢失对方的踪迹可能会更危险，不如维持这样的近距离搏斗——所以，李饼和那人都做好了再次展开缠斗的准备。但是，忽然，从他们各自身后都传来了他人的脚步声。</p><p>　　“！”李饼瞬间分了心，往后看去，浓雾中浮现的模糊人影慢慢变得清晰，他不用猜就能知道是陈拾在向他跑过来——不是跟陈拾说了让他不要出来的吗？！“危险，快回去！”</p><p>　　“别过来！这里交给我！”雾中也传来了这样的声音。这声音怎么让他有种莫名其妙的既视感呢？李饼把头转回来，防备地直直面对着敌人所在的方向，但是他们各自身后的人却似乎都没有停步的意思。李饼刚转过头，就感觉自己忽然被从身后抱住动不了了——陈拾你在干嘛啊？！李饼在心里大吼。</p><p>　　“——猫爷！恁别打了！”</p><p>　　“——少卿大、咳咳，大人！住手……！”</p><p>　　刚刚还在对打的两人几乎同时回过头，异口同声地喊道：“——陈拾！”</p><p>　　“……”这个名字喊出口之后，空气都似乎僵住了。——啥？对面的人喊的是谁？我没听错吧？李饼脑子和表情都变得一片空白充满茫然。我没感觉错的话，他喊的应该是他的同伴才对啊？可是，为什么，难道是同名……？</p><p>　　在场的所有人一时都没有动作，陷入了沉默。天地间只剩雾气没有静止，浮动着缓缓流散开来，不一会就淡去了。</p><p>　　雾气散去，两方人马终于得见对方真容。</p><p>　　此时，已经渐渐变得黯淡，已然被稍许夜的蓝浸染的橘红天空之中，出现了一幕绝美的奇观。那个还在持续散发着光芒的火红太阳挂在西方，而在东方却有一轮带缺的白色月影静静悬浮——这是日月同辉的天象。一日一月，跨越整个天空遥遥相对，两相辉映。而地面上，大理寺少卿厢房的庭院里，隔着几步远的距离，左右两方的人如天空中的日月一般对峙着。</p><p>　　背对着东方缺月的，是身着便服的白猫少卿李饼，和紧紧拉着他手臂的，穿着便服的李饼的随身书吏陈拾。</p><p>　　在西方暮日之下的，是身着官服的白猫少卿李饼，和从身后抱住了他的，穿着官服的李饼的随身书吏陈拾。</p><p>　　李饼和李饼，陈拾和陈拾，在日月的映照下，他们如照镜子般，看见了“自己”。当然，同时还有另外一位和站在自己身旁的，几乎一模一样的人。</p><p>　　面对着这样复杂的情况，还是两个陈拾先反应了过来。官服陈拾松开了官服李饼，挠着脑袋努力解释：“那个，猫爷……俺刚刚就想说了，那个声音和恁一模一样……但是俺没猜到，居然真的会有另一个猫爷，还有……俺？俺真的不是在做梦吗……？”说到最后一句的时候官服陈拾的声音慢慢低了下去，变成了他的自言自语。</p><p>　　“少卿大人，你冷静点。”便服陈拾伸手给便服李饼顺了顺毛，用手指向满地的金黄银杏叶。“这里好像不是俺们的大理寺，俺们那都开春了……”</p><p>　　“所以，你们是……？！”官服李饼皱着眉头，目光在对面那组便服版的“自己”和“陈拾”之间扫来扫去。“你们是，我们？！”虽然他有所怀疑这是那位女皇的阴谋诡计，比如研究有了进展所以让和他一模一样的变成白猫样子的人来代替自己之类的……但是，如果是这样的话，那个人比他高了一点不能完全还原不说，但是他带在身边没多久的随身书吏都找了一个一模一样的过来……陈拾的存在其实没有多少人知道，而且他长成这种不起眼的样子其实也是一种特色，这都能这么快找到一样的，而且还派到顶替他的人身边？这就显得太没必要了。出于这方面的考虑，李饼反而更能相信，面前这两个人的确是另一个自己和另一个陈拾。</p><p>　　在仔细看了看那个官服版的“自己”和“陈拾”，又看了看周围的环境，发现风景的确变化得不似刚才所见之后，便服李饼意识到了现在不是什么寻常处境，不过也放松了一些。锵地一声收刀回鞘，便服李饼浑身比官服李饼更森冷的气息也慢慢收敛了起来。“抱歉，是我误会了，刚才多有冒犯，还请见谅。”</p><p>　　“哇，猫爷恁对自己也太客气了吧？”这话说得还带点不可思议的味道。虽然说的好像是便服李饼，但是官服陈拾看着的却是官服李饼。“猫爷，俺也要这么做吗？但俺不太会这文绉绉嘞一套，要不要去煮点茶什么的……？”</p><p>　　“……”官服李饼黑着脸也收了刀，伸出两只收回指甲的爪子，捏住了官服陈拾的脸颊向两边扯：“你不说话没人把你当哑巴！现在什么状况啊，你居然还能想着烹茶！”</p><p>　　“诶呀！”官服陈拾发出惨呼。“俺想人家毕竟是客人嘛！”</p><p>　　属于这个世界的两人组吵吵闹闹的时候，不属于这个世界的李饼和陈拾看着这俩，先是面面相觑，接着都忍俊不禁地嗤一下笑了起来，笑容里都带着点怀念的意味。</p><p>　　“虽然我无意打扰你们……”听到便服李饼开口，官服李饼终于放开了被揉捏得眼泪都差点出来的官服陈拾。“但是可否告诉我们，现在是天授几年？”</p><p>　　“元年！现在是天授元年。”官服李饼什么都还没来得及想呢，捂着脸缓过来的官服陈拾已经嘴快地把答案溜出来了。</p><p>　　“陈拾！我没让你开口就不准说话了！”官服李饼大为光火，官服陈拾还一脸懵：“啊？！猫爷，俺又犯啥错了这是？！”</p><p>　　“果然啊……”便服李饼转向便服陈拾，脸上的笑容淡去：“……这里的现在，应该是寿宴之前。”</p><p>　　“等等。”官服李饼反应过来，转向便服的两人。“……听你的意思，你们那里的时间和我们不一样？而且，你们已经经历过了武皇的寿宴？”</p><p>　　“咋说好呢……”看了眼官服李饼，又把目光放在便服李饼身上，便服陈拾表情有些复杂。“不愧是少卿大人，猜得一点没错。”</p><p>　　“那是当然，毕竟是我。”便服李饼双臂环抱在身前，毫不客气地收下便服陈拾这句话当作对他自己的夸赞。扫视着官服李饼，下一刻便服李饼就露出了疑惑。“不过这个我怎么会这么矮？如果这是过去的话不应该啊。”</p><p>　　“喂！过分了啊！”然而这还真是无可否认的事实，官服李饼再火大也只能跳过这个话题。“那个我，不要转移话题，问你正经的呢！寿宴上，或者寿宴之后发生了什么事吗？”他沉吟了一下：“不，也许我该问……到你们那时候为止，都发生了什么？”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“……”便服李饼对上了官服李饼的眼睛。他张了张口，可是眸光一闪，像是欲言又止一般，他嗤地出了口气，侧头垂眸移开了视线。</p><p>　　“少卿大人？”便服陈拾注意到了他的李饼的不对劲。“怎么了这是？”</p><p>　　“有什么不可以说的？”看出另一个自己的躲避，官服李饼急躁地想上前质问，被官服陈拾拉住了。陈拾发出了弱弱的声音：“猫爷，俺娘说，那些泄露了天机的算命先生都是要犯五弊三缺的……”</p><p>　　“哼……”便服李饼明显是听到了官服陈拾说的话，像是要笑出来一样，又像叹息一般微微勾着唇，嘲讽地露出了雪白的尖牙：“如果能再早几年，知道并改变这一切，就算五弊三缺都犯了又有何妨？”</p><p>　　便服陈拾看向他的少卿大人的眼神里充满了担忧。官服李饼看着这样透着沧桑和疲惫感的未来自己一时愣住了。这都是经历了啥啊，他将来会变成这个鬼样子？他更想知道未来都发生什么了。</p><p>　　“那样的话，俺们的今天，俺们现在拥有的一切也就都没啦。”便服陈拾安抚着便服李饼。“没事的，少卿大人……现在一切都已经结束了。”</p><p>　　“……是啊。”便服李饼长出一口气，看着他的陈拾。“但是这儿，一切才刚刚开始，不，是已经开始了……不用担心，我只是忽然有点感慨罢了。”</p><p>　　他们在打什么哑谜？这两人之间这个气氛怎么回事？官服李饼有种怎么都插不进去根本开不了口的感觉。还是官服陈拾打破了这种他们两人之间自成一界的氛围：“那，猫……少卿，还有俺，恁们能不能告诉俺们，恁们那都发生了啥啊？”</p><p>　　官服李饼炯炯目光投向了自家随身书吏，握紧了爪子。他对这家伙说过叫他少卿大人的，这家伙还是一直猫爷猫爷的喊个不停，怎么现在对另外一个自己怎么就能改口喊少卿了的？！</p><p>　　“知道了未来会发生什么，变成什么样也没好处。”便服李饼摇摇头。“就算知道，你们也什么都改变不了，提前知道说不定只会把情况搞得更糟。”这句话便服李饼是看着官服李饼说的，那种“对我就是不放心你小子知道之后会干出什么傻事来”的意味，都被官服李饼完美接收到了。</p><p>　　“不试试怎么知道？”官服李饼很不服气地忿忿道。但是他也知道撬不开另一个自己的口，因此也只得放弃。</p><p>　　便服陈拾看起来对便服李饼说的话深以为然：“对哦……既然这样，那俺们就不干扰了，一切还是由你们自己去经历比较好。”</p><p>　　“诶……”官服陈拾发出长长一声失望的呻吟。便服陈拾看着过去的自己笑得无奈：“别这样嘛，对未知的未来留点期待也挺好的……”</p><p>　　“可俺真的很想知道将来的事情，俺等不了了，恁能不能告诉俺一件事，就一件事！”官服的陈拾冲上前拉住了便服的未来自己，把便服陈拾吓了一跳，一时岔气咳嗽了两声。在官服陈拾过来的那一瞬间便服李饼发出“哎！”的一声，下意识做出了去阻拦官服陈拾的动作，只是没来得及。他看上去想把官服陈拾拉开一样，但是便服陈拾很迅速地抬起头对便服李饼微笑着摇了摇头，便服李饼才带着担忧的眼神随官服陈拾去了。官服李饼看着他们的小动作，若有所思地皱起了眉。</p><p>　　官服李饼没声张，悄悄招招手示意另一个自己过来两步说话，别让陈拾听到了。另一个他很快就领会了他的意思。两位白猫少卿凑到一起，官服李饼望向便服陈拾，压低了声音：“他怎么了，你那么紧张？”</p><p>　　“……反正跟你无关。”便服李饼在那个“你”字上压了重音。官服李饼扬眸：“那和你有关？你让他干什么了你？！”</p><p>　　“我建议你不要乱猜。”咬牙切齿地挤出这么一句话，便服李饼一双猫瞳都缩成了凶狠的缝。而官服李饼以眼还眼地瞪了回去：“怎么着？敢做不敢当？敢让自己的随身书吏去送死，却连告诉过去的自己都不敢？我怎么不知道将来的我会变成这样的懦夫？”</p><p>　　“你知道个鬼！”便服李饼被彻底激怒，毛都炸起来了。他低低地怒吼着，不清楚是在向官服李饼还是自己发火：“……只在意你自己的事情，忽视了那么多的迹象！你不知道他会为了你差点——”那一刹那他尖尖的指甲都弹了出来，还是便服陈拾察觉不对赶紧过来拦住了自家少卿大人：“……这是发生了啥事啊发这么大火？”</p><p>　　“他为了我会怎么着？！”官服李饼毫不在意此刻气氛有多么箭拔弩张，只管往下追问。</p><p>　　“猫爷恁别拱火了！”官服陈拾虽然什么都不清楚，但是也知道现在自家少卿大概是惹到了未来的他自己，只能无奈地苦着脸去挡住官服李饼。</p><p>　　“少卿大人，”便服陈拾虽然同样带着无奈的表情，但是处理起这样的情况明显更加得心应手。面对着便服李饼，他非常沉稳冷静地说道：“他们现在什么都不知道。这时候的俺们不是现在的俺们，他们还不一定会做出和俺们一样的事。”</p><p>　　“……”便服李饼看着拦着他的便服陈拾，虽然怒气未消，但是态度明显软化了下来：“你说的对。”不过再次看向官服李饼，他还是一脸不爽，横挑鼻子竖挑眼的：“不过这个世界的我，就你？这个世界肯定要完。”</p><p>　　“想打架本官随时奉陪。”官服李饼皮笑肉不笑地再次把爪子按到了刀上，官服陈拾急忙给他顺毛，总算是让自家少卿打消了和自己打一架的想法：“猫爷好啦好啦。”</p><p>　　成功灭掉了火，两个陈拾几乎同时心累地长出了一口气，再抬起头看向对方时，一种惺惺相惜的感觉瞬间拉近了他们之间的距离。便服陈拾看向过去的自己，想起来他们被打断的谈话：“呃，俺们刚刚说到哪了？”</p><p>　　“恁能不能告诉俺，恁找到恁哥了吗？”官服陈拾满脸的恳求。旁边把他们的话都听到耳中的两个李饼同时看向各自的陈拾，官服李饼摇了摇头，一脸的“果然如此我就知道”，便服李饼则是默然。“俺哥到底搁哪找去咧？”</p><p>　　“这个……”便服陈拾略带迟疑地看向便服李饼。</p><p>　　便服李饼只是点了点头，表示对他的陈拾的支持：“按你想做的做吧。”</p><p>　　“……”便服陈拾看着期待得眼里都闪着光的官服陈拾，像是忽然不知道该说什么了一样。</p><p>　　“对，俺找到俺哥了。”他最后说道。</p><p>　　“那，那他——”</p><p>　　“这个俺就不能说了。”预料到了官服陈拾会问什么，便服陈拾摇头。“实际上，他有点不像你想象的那样……”</p><p>　　他像是回忆着什么一样，微微抬起脸望向天际。此刻夕阳像是近乎燃尽一般，已有大半落下了地平线。那抹红虽然依然明亮，但是已然压制不住随着月亮升起倾轧而来的夜色。相较之前已经变得相当黯淡的红色夕辉，正应了“残阳如血”的形容。深沉而鲜艳的霞光落进便服陈拾眼中，他缓缓开口道：“……但是，俺能告诉你的是，他真的非常、非常在乎你。”</p><p>　　“……？”官服陈拾不明所以地眨了眨眼睛。他能感觉到这未来自己提起哥哥时的心情非常沉重又复杂，可是……为什么？一时间他也茫然得忘记了言语。</p><p>　　“唰……”一阵风吹来，摇得庭院里满树银杏叶沙沙作响，又有几片叶子乘风而下。淡淡的雾气倏然再次如潮水一般缓缓漫了过来，铺到了庭院中站着的四个人的脚下。</p><p>　　“这片雾又……？”官服李饼疑惑地看着慢慢涨高的白雾。便服陈拾和便服李饼察觉到了什么似地相对视一眼，便服李饼开口：“我们应该是要回去了。”</p><p>　　“啊，这么快啊？”官服陈拾看起来很遗憾。便服陈拾汗颜：“虽然俺也挺想再和你多聊会，但是再不回去还得了，如果回不去俺们都惨了……”</p><p>　　“嘁，赶紧走赶紧走，这张和我一样的脸多看一眼都烦心。”官服李饼一脸嫌弃地摆手对着便服李饼做了个掸开灰尘一样的驱赶动作，便服李饼和他针锋相对地摆出一个假笑：“呵呵，好巧，见到居然会有这么矮的我自己我也觉得扎眼。”</p><p>　　“你们俩……”便服陈拾简直哭笑不得。摇了摇头不再管这两位化身自怼狂魔的白猫少卿，便服陈拾拍了拍官服陈拾的肩膀：“加油啊！虽然以后的路很长很不好走，但是俺相信你一定能好好过来的，也许能做得比俺更好。”</p><p>　　“嗯！”官服陈拾对着未来版的自己用力点头。“俺会努力嘞！恁还有没有什么建议能告诉俺？”</p><p>　　“建议啊？”便服陈拾下意识地抬眸，心有灵犀地和他的少卿的目光对上了。那个瞬间，一抹笑容从他的嘴角漾开，眉眼之间都充满了某种官服陈拾还不能理解的温暖情感。官服陈拾还在疑惑着呢，就看见未来的自己带着那样的笑容对他道：“相信你的少卿大人就可以了。”</p><p>　　听到两个陈拾之间谈话的官服李饼自己也不知为何，有些不自在地移开了视线。便服李饼看着过去的自己耸了耸肩：“那作为过来人，我也给你一个建议吧。”</p><p>　　便服李饼用目光示意着官服李饼，顺着未来自己的方向，官服李饼看到了正在和另一个陈拾告别的自家随身书吏。“千万别小看他。”这句话便服李饼说得非常郑重。“不然你会后悔的。”</p><p>　　“小看他？我？怎么可能？”官服李饼一脸不信地看着未来的自己。便服李饼没法解释，只感觉头疼：“……你先记住就行了。”</p><p>　　而另一边，带着景仰和期待看着未来的自己，官服陈拾眨了眨眼睛，忽然有些不好意思地笑了：“那个，虽然俺莫有见过俺哥，不知道有哥哥是什么感觉……但是，恁给俺感觉好像哥一样啊。”</p><p>　　还满带着天真气息的青年看着未来显得非常成熟稳重的自己，笑容灿烂：“俺也好想赶快变得像恁一样，帮上猫爷的忙！”</p><p>　　“……”便服陈拾惊讶地睁大了眼睛，随即回以笑容：“那你一定要快一点。”</p><p>　　薄雾弥漫，来自另一世界的两人身影已经被浅浅的的雾气笼罩。便服李饼背过身，便服陈拾就自然而然地与他并肩而行，两人一起走向雾气深处：“行了，就到这里吧。我们回去了，不送。”</p><p>　　官服李饼嘴角忽然轻轻一抽，带得猫须都在微微颤动。“……猫爷？”官服陈拾本来在高高挥着手和他们告别呢，但是少卿却好像一副不为所动的样子，这让陈拾感觉有些奇怪。“等……猫爷你这是干啥？！”</p><p>　　官服陈拾带着巨大的茫然，看着他家李饼把刀连着刀鞘整个从腰间拿了下来，挥舞着带鞘的刀像挥舞着棒槌一样，砸中了未来李饼的脑袋！那个力度，那个气势，让他想起了当初他犯错准备主动离开时后脑勺结结实实挨的那一下……让他不由得打了个寒战。</p><p>　　而便服陈拾急忙架住了差点被这突然袭击抽得差点摔倒的便服李饼：“咳咳！……少卿大人你没事吧？！”</p><p>　　“动到你的……”便服李饼赶紧站稳，之后的他第一反应是紧张地看向扶着他的陈拾刚想问什么，便服陈拾就赶紧摇了头：“没没没！”</p><p>　　下一刻，便服陈拾带着满脸的懵，便服李饼带着愤怒，一起回头看向官服李饼。“你干什么？！”便服李饼怒吼。</p><p>　　“这个问题，我也想问。”官服李饼放下了被当棒槌用的带鞘横刀。“我记得，你们说你们那里‘一切已经结束了’？”</p><p>　　“俺是这么说过没错……”便服陈拾还没反应过来，就看到官服李饼冲着未来的他吼道：“那你还摆出那副鬼样子做什么呢，没看到你身边的人那么担心你吗？！”</p><p>　　便服李饼愣住了。</p><p>　　“虽然我还不知道你们都经历了什么，但是！既然你们把事情都解决了，那就好好地去面对未来，别想过去那些有的没的。”官服李饼环抱着双臂，目光与未来的自己直直相对。“你们已经改变不了你们的过去了。比起沉湎于过去，还是照看好身边的人吧。”</p><p>　　“……真没想到啊，我居然还会有被过去的自己教训的时候。”在一阵短短的沉默之后，便服李饼笑出了声。似乎直到此刻，他的眼中才真正把这个过去的，和他有所区别的自己完全映照出来。“不过，谢了。”</p><p>　　“别客气，主要还是我看你不爽。”坦诚地承认了自己的真实想法，官服李饼举起带鞘的刀，指向未来的那个自己：“你能够做到的事情，我也一样能够做到。你所拥有的现在，却不一定是我的未来。我只会比你做得更好！我会带着他，带着他们！”眼神飞一般地一瞥扫过自家呆呆的随身书吏，官服李饼面对着未来的自己，扬声道：“去往更好的未来！”</p><p>　　“哼。那我就期待一下，你能够创造出什么样的未来吧。”便服李饼赞赏地颔首。下一刻，便服李饼和陈拾的身影都被渐渐变浓的雾淹没。因为想知道他们会怎么回到属于他们的世界，官服陈拾匆匆转头看向他们所在的地方。然后他隐隐约约地看见，雾中，两个朦胧人影的手紧紧地牵在了一起。</p><p>　　陈拾揉了揉眼睛再次看向雾的深处，但是此时那两个人影已经消失了。雾气涌动着渐渐散去，庭院里，现在除了他，就只剩正悠悠把刀和刀鞘一起挂回腰间的李饼。此时天空中已然完全不见了阳光的暖色，只余深邃的蓝。日轮坠下了地平线，星光点缀的夜幕之上，一轮银月撒落着清辉。</p><p>　　“还在看什么呢，人都回去了。”李饼把陈拾从那种恍惚的状态中叫回神。“我房间现在一团乱，快来帮我收拾。”</p><p>　　简单纯粹的脑瓜子迅速地放下了那些关于命运和未来这类的事情，回归到切切实实的现在之中。“来了猫爷！”陈拾快乐地回应道。</p><p>　　“为什么你就不会叫少卿大人……算了。”李饼低声嘀咕了一句，接着嗤地出了口气，嘴角不明显地勾出一个弧度。</p><p>　　他们未来的路还很长呢。</p><p>　　……</p><p>　　“咝……”李饼痛得抽着气。“混蛋，下手真狠啊。”</p><p>　　“可是那也是你啊，少卿大人。”一边笑着一边伸着手轻柔地为李饼揉着他脑袋上被打到的地方，陈拾心说这真的不是在骂你自己吗。不过看这下手虽然狠，但还挺把握有度的……这就可以看出来真的是少卿大人的一贯作风没错了。</p><p>　　“这个不重要……我刚刚是不是让你扯到身上的伤了？”李饼轻轻地抚上陈拾胸口的地方，眼神担忧又歉疚。</p><p>　　“嗨呀，养了那么久的伤，俺都好齐乎了，你别老是这么担心。”陈拾急忙摆手，他是真见不得李饼露出这副表情。“只是老样子，一时没喘过气就咳两下而已。”</p><p>　　“是吗……对不起，这段时间这么消沉，让你担心了。”李饼垂下脑袋，耳朵也伏了下去。</p><p>　　“俺都明白。”陈拾捧起李饼毛茸茸的脸，对着他灿烂地笑。“但是俺相信少卿大人能走出来的。毕竟，俺们这一路都走过来，直到今天了嘛。”</p><p>　　“嗯。”抬起一只带着肉垫的猫爪，轻轻按住贴在自己脸颊旁边的手，李饼轻轻蹭了蹭，感受着这份温暖。“我现在真的希望，他们能够创造出一个不一样的世界了。”</p><p>　　他放低了声音：“没有那么多人死去，你也没有因为帮我中那一刀……”</p><p>　　“但现在也已经很好了。”陈拾放下手打断了李饼。“人要知足啊。俺们不就是怕提前告诉他们那些反而让事情变坏才什么都没说的吗？”</p><p>　　“有些事情在那个时候已经挽回不了了。”李饼垂眸。“丘神纪他……唉。那你呢？你哥哥应该……”</p><p>　　陈拾慢慢呼出一口气，缓缓摇头：“没用的。俺知道，那是俺哥自己的选择，没谁拦得住……”</p><p>　　“未来这种事情，赌不起啊。”李饼苦涩地笑笑，但是这个时候，他脑海里忽然闪过了另一个世界自己充满决意，用刀指着他说他会去往更好的未来的样子。“他还真有自信，明明看着还没我那个时候靠谱呢。”</p><p>　　“不过俺觉得，既然不知道他们的未来会如何，不如去相信。”陈拾的笑容里仿佛带着阳光。“相信他们会和俺们一样度过所有的难关；相信他们会和俺们一样最终走到一起。甚至会做得比俺们更好——就像少卿大人你想象的那些‘如果’一样。”陈拾停顿了一下。“不过啊，少卿大人。”</p><p>　　“什么……”李饼疑问的音还没出来，就看见陈拾张开手臂，缓慢却坚定地将他紧紧抱住。李饼一下子都不知道该不该动了，生怕扯到陈拾的伤：“会压到你的伤……”</p><p>　　“那是他们的未来，不是我们的。”陈拾带着温和笑意开口道。“少卿大人，俺很感谢上天能让俺们都活下来啦。这样的现在，对俺来说已经非常宝贵了。”</p><p>　　“……”李饼安静了下来。</p><p>　　“虽然有很多难过的事……但是，俺希望记住那一切的同时，也能和少卿大人一起笑着面对以后的日子。”</p><p>　　“……”小心翼翼地伸出手臂，李饼轻却同样坚定地回抱住陈拾。原本缠绕在眉眼间的阴霾郁气散去，他展颜微笑起来。“……我们会的。”</p><p>　　月白风清。寒凉的春日夜晚之中，这对相拥的身影显得分外温暖。</p><p>　　往者不可谏，来者犹可追。无论身处的是朝还是夕，无论过去发生了什么……只要他们还活着，只要他们在一起，就一定能够等来明天的日出，看到那美丽的破晓霞光。</p><p>　　他们未来的路，还很长很长……</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>